


Cyberpunk 2078: The Spicy Chapters

by bubble_bones



Series: Cyberpunk 2078 [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: (not proper heavy but it's there), (prep for future chapters mwahaha), BDSM, Bondage, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bones/pseuds/bubble_bones
Summary: A collection of mini chapters either filling in the "fade to black" scenes in my ficCyberpunk 2078: The Rebel Path, or that slot in between events of the chapters. Might also write some plotless nonsense for fun.THIS IS VERY NSFW. It's all smutty filth. Johnny Silverhand has a very dirty goddamn mouth, you have been warned.This is dedicated to you, my thots of the Cyberpunks discord server, who have named me Duchess of Dehydration :3
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V, maybe some crack ships later for funsies
Series: Cyberpunk 2078 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122395
Comments: 28
Kudos: 90





	1. 3.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter of nastiness takes place in between chapter 3 and 4 of [Cyberpunk 2078: The Rebel Path.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552482/chapters/69969669)
> 
> Context if you haven't read it or it's been a while: in chapter 3, V and Johnny went on a job with Rogue. Adam Smasher happened and smashed up the bones in V's arm - V's been put on strict bed rest by Viktor until it heals up, but resting ain't gonna be the thing they use the bed for.

**FEBRUARY 15TH, 2078 / JOHNNY**

**NIGHT CITY / ??? … 10:12** **PM**

The mattress dipped as V rolled around again next to me. I reached out and caught ahold of her, stopping her before she could get carried away in her sleep and put weight on her bad arm. She made sleep little noises of complaint but I wound an arm around her, holding her still. When I pressed my face up against her shoulder she decided to sigh almost blissfully in her sleep and quit fighting. 

With her settled again, I let go, rolling to my back with a little groan. My back hurt, but I wasn't about to complain about it - besides, she wouldn't take it seriously _and_ think I was trying to take the piss outta her arm by saying I had my own ailments. Flattening against the mattress, I breathed out through my nose and tried to find sleep. I'd been in and out of it all night, ever since V had dozed off in the crook of my arm. Then she did her usual fidgeting, and ended up curled in a ball on her side of the bed.

She twisted again, and I'd sigh if she hadn't rolled onto her back. Instead she let out one of her own, and an eye cracked open. Sleepily she looked my way, and when she saw mine were open too, she rolled them. 

"You don't gotta watch me all night y'know." she mumbled, and stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. "I'll be good." 

"Uh huh." I grunted dryly, and she put on one of those wide sleepy smiles as she rolled towards me. She wasn't wearing anything and goddamn, it was unfair that she be so hot while she was injured. It was literal torture; watching the way her hips curved as she shifted, and slipped out from under the covers. I had to tear my eyes away and stare at the ceiling. The plain, bland ceiling. Think un-sexy thoughts like old wrinkly men and wrinkly cats. But then she stretched, unfurling and arching her back like one and I was about ready to snap. 

"What's up, Johnny?" she murmured, in a low voice that sounded far too much like an inviting purr to not be intentional. She ran a finger over my chest - thank fuck she went up and not down - to turn my head to face her. A tiny smile was dancing at her lips. "You seem all tense." 

"'Cause I'm tryin' not to fuck you senseless." I admitted outright. Instead of being scandalised, her smile deepened as if that's exactly what she wanted to hear. 

"Nothin's usually stopped you before." 

Fuck, she was coming closer. Shifting just a little bit toward me, curling one leg over mine. I wanted to stay where it was warm in this goddamn bed, not migrate to the chair. She was seriously pushing it - if she kept touching me I'd have to fucking run before my self restraint went poof. 

Honestly, it was a miracle it had lasted this long with her naked next to me. 

"V, stop it." I said firmly, rolling onto my side to face her. She seemed a little taken aback as I pulled her fingers away and pressed her injured arm to her chest - expertly ignoring the inviting tits just right fucking _there_ \- and lifting her leg off mine. By her thigh. Fuck her thighs were so soft, and the little bitch, she bit on her bottom lip the second I touched her. She knew _exactly_ what she was doing. 

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently, though she did look vaguely confused. Almost hurt. "Don't you wanna fuck me?" 

I coulda laughed. "Literally the opposite. Could not be any further opposite."

"Then why are you tellin' me to stop?" she whined. "You're always tellin' me you like it when I know what I want." 

I caught her wrist before she could touch me again. Had to remind myself not to be rough, but bullshit like gentle and patient. Because the arm I held in my hand had been shattered only a few weeks ago by none other than Adam fucking Smasher. Bastard. 

"You're hurt, V. I ain't gonna do that." 

A tiny smile was on her lips. Fuck, her lips. So tantalising, so close. I could think of a million different things they could be doing more than smiling right now and yet there I was, pretending for the first time in my life that I was celebite.

She snorted. "Like that's ever stopped you before." 

"It has, actually. Never fucked a girl who's hurtin', V. Not gonna start with you." 

That got a little roll of her eyes. The mattress dipped again as she edged closer, face so close to mine I could just lean forward and… No. That's how she'd win. 

"You know you don't have to always be rough." she teased, voice low in a whisper. "I know that's our thing, but… Could always just take it slow and gentle." 

I raised my brows. "Uh huh, next you'll be suggesting we make sweet, sweet love to some slow jazz." 

She just looked at me. I groaned. 

"What?" she huffed, propping herself up on her non-injured arm. Pretending to be offended, she stuck out her bottom lip, "You don't wanna make love to me, Johnny?" 

I hated how somehow, even that coming out of her damn mouth made my stomach flip. I hopped up onto my elbow too and stared her down. 

"No, I wanna fuck you." I repeated, and her legs shifted together under the covers. I reached out, took that loose strand of hair hanging over her face - brushed it back, over her shoulder. Then used it to grab a fistful of her hair to hold her close as I whispered into her ear. "I wanna fuck you hard, V. None of that slow and gentle bullshit - wanna make it so you can't walk for a week." 

She was basically panting already. "Please-" 

"No, I already said." I let go of her and flopped back down to the bed. "Stop being a bitch and teasing me." 

"Excuse me? Mister _I'm gonna pull your hair and whisper dirty things in your ear_?" she shot me a little horrified look but I wasn't looking back - staring at the ceiling again, desperately trying to think of anything but how tight her thighs were probably pressed together. Anything but how much I wanted to push them apart and go down on her like a man starved. Fuck. Shit. Stop. 

"Johnny?" she huffed again but I kept my eyes closed. "Fine. Guess I'll take care of this myself, fucker." 

"What?" 

I jerked upright, staring at her from where she laid flat on her back. Her uninjured hand was suspiciously underneath the sheets. 

"Mister Silverhand, always causin' problems and never fixin' them." V lectured, and I noticed that flush on her cheeks. The little half-lidded flutter to her eyes. God-fucking-damn it. 

"Move outta my way." I snapped, finding her hand and pushing it aside. She was giving me a little grin - a victory smile. I wasn't exactly gonna let a woman lie in bed with me and resolve matters herself, was I? That smile very quickly gave way to a little gasp as I replaced where her fingers had been with mine. Fuck, she was so wet, like I'd spent the last ten minutes telling her all the dirty things on my mind and not convincing her we should be doing the very opposite of what we were. 

"Can't resist, can you?" she said a little breathlessly, and I rolled my eyes. 

"Not when you're bein' an unfair bitch about it." I grumbled, enjoying the way she squeezed her eyes closed a little _too_ much. The guy downstairs was already sore enough as it was, didn't need to be any harder. But that was exactly what she was fucking doing, letting me touch her, making me listen to the little gasps and panted breaths as my fingers circled round that little clit. Fuck. _Shit_ , I shouldn't do this. One thing would else to another and I'd probably get carried away, I'd probably hurt her. I should've just left her to it and locked myself in the bathroom til she was asleep again.

"Johnny, please, baby," she moaned, and goddamn it, I knew then I couldn't _leave her to it_. Not when her cheeks were flushed red with her pleasure, when her bottom lip was trembling with her desperation. 

I leaned in close and stole a kiss. Her lips were so fucking soft, like kissing a cloud. I felt her tongue tryna reach mine, but I pulled back before she let me get too heated. "Tell me what you want, V." 

The pressure from my fingers wouldn't be enough. Knew it from past experience. Even as I slowly - purposefully just to see the little tortured look on her face - buried a finger inside her, she gasped against me, fingernails scraping against my chest. 

"You want me to eat your pussy, V?" I asked, and she nodded so eagerly she almost headbutted me. I snorted, going for her neck and she knew _just_ what to do. She leaned back, relaxed against the pillows as I rolled on top of her. Fuck, I could just so easily… _No_. Fucking hell, Johnny, no. But we both wanted it. We both wanted to… 

"You're doing it again," she murmured, tugging on my hair. I went up willingly to lean over her, to stare down at her face. She was still all hot and bothered just the way I wanted, but she was frowning too. "If you really don't want to, we don't have to." 

"I want to. Shit, you know I want to." I kinda felt awkward with my hand between her legs at that point, so I instead planted it against the pillows to hold myself up over her. She didn't whine or complain and that was how I knew she was taking my internal argument seriously. I sighed. "I don't wanna get carried away. You're still on the mend." 

She rolled her eyes. "Think about it this way - Smasher did this to me. Are you gonna let Adam Smasher stop you from gettin' pussy?" 

I hesitated. Fuck no, I would've normally said. But if anything the mention of him just set my blood to boil and I clicked my tongue. 

"Stop tryin' to manipulate me. I know what you're doin', you're not as sneaky as you think." 

"Sneaky?" V snorted a laugh, "How is askin' you to eat me out sneaky? If anythin' I'm bein' as outspoken as I gotta be - I want you to go down on me like I'm the best goddamn meal you ever ate and then fuck me as a thank you." 

"You're not helpin'." 

"I'm not tryna help - I'm tryna make you fuck me already." 

I almost just sprung out of bed right then and there. Couldn't take this anymore; forbidden fucking fruit, naked next to me and asking me for things I wanted to give so bad. I stared at the ceiling again. Prayed if I ignored her got long enough she'd just tell me to go fuck myself and go to sleep. 

"Is a gentle fuck really that disgusting of an idea you'd rather just lie there like a lemon?" she grumbled, and I huffed. 

"I don't do gentle. I don't know what you want from me." 

A little bark of laughter left her. "Do you gotta have me explain how the birds and bees work? Where you gotta stick your-" 

"Seriously?" 

" _You're_ the one who said he doesn't know what he's doing."

I sighed, sinking my head back into my pillow. It wasn't _so_ terrible to get no action. I was trying to convince myself anyway, while my heart pounded in my ears and my dick had a goddamn mind of its own. It was plotting to go around my head, the decision I'd made to leave V, smoking hot V, alone. _You can do it, Johnny, just go to sleep_. 

Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Fuck, fuck, go to sleep! Johnny, don't you fucking dare touch her. Johnny-

I sat up abruptly, throwing back the covers as I went. V jerked half-upright but I quickly fixed that, pushed her back down. A satisfied little giggle left her as I rolled up, settled on my knees in front of her and gripped hers. 

"Knew you couldn't resist." she grinned at me. Fucking hell, so goddamn happy with herself. I'd wipe that little smile off her face. I started by sliding my palm up her calf, being certain to not take my eyes off her face for a second - barely even blinking. Lifted it up, hooking her knee up over my shoulder as I trailed a line of breezy kisses up her leg. By the time I'd reached the tops of her inner thighs she was shaking, but still clinging to that little smile. 

"No fidgeting." I warned, pressing a hand to her wriggly middle, "Can't hold you down, so behave." 

"No promises, baby." if anything, the fucking smile widened. 

Usually I had no time for all that slow bullshit. Teasing, edging, all that? Nah. Not my style - hard and fast, getting what I wanted. If my partner was into that, great, and I knew what V liked. I knew she loved the same as me, because she demanded it on the regular. But it was time for something else; just to piss her off, just to crack that smug smile and her aura of victory. To have her quivering underneath me, a shaking, needy mess. 

To that end, I was gonna go _slow_ , just like she'd asked. Kept an eye on her as I nipped at her thighs, raked my nails up the leg squeezing over my shoulder, squeezed at her flesh with the coldness of my metal hand on the left. She watched me with an amused little flash in those greedy red eyes of hers, chewing on her lip but still managing to smile. I wanted to remember the moment she cracked - stared at her as I rolled my tongue up the length of her pussy. _That_ , that was what I wanted; the little gasp that tore her lip out from between her teeth, the twist of her eyebrows into a face of pleasure. Alright, I'd officially taken the crown. No use in making either of us wait any more, it was almost goddamn painful. 

I thought once that I'd peaked when it came to good pussy - then I'd gotten a body, and had V. Fucking Christ, she was perfect; tasted so good, so sweet. And the sounds she made, like she was chanting prayers to some higher being. Those breathy pants that escalated to high-pitched moans, to cries of my name. The way her fingers tangled in my hair, how her thighs squeezed around my head, how her hips bucked up into my face. If I suffocated like this, I'd die fucking happy. 

"Fucking hell, Johnny, _fuck_!" she panted, "Come on, I'm almost -" 

A little shriek cut off wherever that thought was going. Her muscles tensed, her breath caught in her throat, and a satisfied hum left me of its own accord. Wasn't gonna let her down now, definitely not - even as she cried her little heart out to the ceiling, even as her orgasm hit her like a goddamn truck, I kept going. And when finally she panted a weak, "Stop," I did just as she asked. 

I sat back on my heels, smirking at the fucking state she was in - chest rising and falling rapidly for breath, skin all red and flushed, sweat all over like a shiny sheen. Hair a mess, legs still loosely parted around me, and despite the scowl at my amusement, such a satisfied, sleepily-content cloud hung over her eyes. 

"Feelin' better?" I asked and she gave in to a laugh and a smile. I pulled at the corner of the sheets, wiped at my chin, beard - would've rather licked it clean but even my tongue could only do so much. 

"Much better, yeah." V shifted her hips a little in front of me. Eyes flashed down - cocked her head at my cock. She licked her lips, cheeky bitch. "You?" 

"Nah, not yet." I said casually, "Think you can help me?" 

"I know I can." distractedly, she reached across my side of the bed - to where I'd dumped remotes for the shitty, old-school TV and radio. I helped, offering her the control for the radio in exchange for a kiss. And this time, I was done holding back; ate up her lips, her tongue, _felt_ her moan rather than just hearing it. She slipped the remote from my fingers while I was distracted, laughing into my mouth. 

"Roll over, rockerboy." she pushed at my chest, and I did as told - dropping down to the mattress beside her, settling onto my back. "You seriously never done gentle before?" 

I rolled my eyes. This again. But as if to make a point - or to take the piss outta me - she turned on the radio, picking some station with slow, low-bass. Quiet, thumping background noise. Then, dismissively, she tossed away the control and rolled up to sit on top of me. 

"Well?" she was grinning at me. Her right hand was settled against my abs, mostly flat except for those damn red nails - stood upright, digging into my skin. 

I folded an arm behind my head, quirking a brow at her. "You really think I had the patience for slow when I didn't have to?" 

"No," she laughed, "Which is exactly why I'm on top, and you're not." 

It wasn't a _terrible_ plan. I mean, I didn't mind having her on top, she was pretty good at it. Plus, was a hell of a nice view; pretty tits, pretty face, close enough to grab and kiss the breath outta her. It meant I couldn't go too hard either. My usual get to was to pin her down and fuck her til she was numb, so that was off the table. With her up there though, it was doable. Maybe I'd manage with this slow bullshit. 

"You'll see." V leaned down to me, weighing on me with the strength of her right arm only - the other was held in a limp, defensive sort of position against her chest. I could be a gentleman, sometimes; reached up to support her, gripping her side with my metal hand, and she shivered. "I do love it when you fuck me senseless, but this is good too." 

"Get on with it before I change my mind." I snapped, "I'll bend you over and break your goddamn leg next if you don't get your little pussy on me soon." 

"Fuck, Johnny, you're so damn impatient." she chided, but she was smiling. A sly, teasing smile, that fell into a little gasp as she rocked back against me. Fuck sake, it was so goddamn hard not to do like I'd threatened; it would be so easy to just roll us over, hold her down, listen to her scream my name and see her toes curl as I fucked her into next week. Still, wasn't about to go hurting her when she was actually hurting - I could still grip her hips, though, no one would stop me from that. No one would stop me from guiding her down onto my cock, no one could stop me from the groan I made at the sweet squeeze of her pussy around me. 

"Tight as ever," I chuckled, and she hummed absently, starting a slow rock of her hips up and down along me. Shit, my heart was pounding, all the blood in my body fucking sprinting between legs. "Not seein' it," I complained, "Wanna fuck you, V, this ain't it." 

" _Patience_." V scolded, letting out a soft little laugh. "If you're a good boy, maybe I'll let you top in a minute." 

"You couldn't stop me from pinning you to this bed, we both know that." 

She hummed, delighted, and sighed as she sunk low on her knees; my own joined hers. Her hips were flush against mine, I was all the way fucking inside her. _Shit_ , she needed to do something or I'd lose my mind. Lose any scrap of patience I still had left. 

"When I'm all healed," she murmured, "You can fuckin' tie me down if you want. Whatever you want, baby, I promise. But for now, just try it. Just try to fuck me nice and slow, alright?" 

"I'm gonna hold you to that." 

Too many ideas ran through my head. I still had that stupid suit we got for that gig with Rogue - that tie she'd gone on about, done in a neat knot got me. Could very easily use that to tie her hands together. Could use it as a blindfold, maybe. Use my trusty leather belt for her hands, behind her back. Above her head, to the bed; couldn't move then, maybe squirm and wriggle to tick me off, but I'd have her exactly where I wanted her. And somehow, I knew that was exactly where she wanted herself to be too; no way to wriggle free while I fucked her brains out. 

"V, you're really testin' my fuckin' patience." I grumbled, the urge to flip us over rising. 

"Implyin' you have any." she said with a little smirk. 

Fuck that. She made a little gasp as I wound an arm around her and her back hit the bed. I was gonna be good, I was gonna let her do what she wanted, be careful around her injuries but… I didn't have the goddamn strength to put up with her teasing. 

"So you gonna be a good girl for me, huh?" I asked, giving my hips a testing little pump into hers. She tensed, breath catching. "If you're good, I'll do that slow fuck bullshit." 

"And what if I'm a bad girl?" she hummed. As if she didn't already know the answer. 

"I'll fuck you how I want, injuries be damned." 

"Tempting." she said with a gleeful little laugh, "But I'll be good, I promise."

"Yeah? Gonna be a good little slut for once?" 

Her legs curled around me; fingers dug into my back at the name. She didn't let _anyone_ insult her. She'd punch anyone who even thought about it, but with me? She practically came right where she was standing if I so much implied she was dirty. A thing for degradation - it was almost like she was fucking made for me. 

"Uh huh," she panted, "I'm gonna be a good slut for you, Johnny."

"That's what I like to hear." 

Normally she'd provoke me. She'd tease me, tell me she was gonna be bad just to see how pissed off I'd get - also because I knew she enjoyed getting _punished_ as much as I liked dealing it. She'd pull my hair or squirm so much I'd have to hold her down, keep her lips sealed just to piss me off. But for once, she was exactly what she promised she'd be; she clutched at me with her one good hand, moaning into my ear as I fucked her at a pace I desperately tried to keep patient. Her hips rocked up against mine almost in time to each slow thump of the bass on the radio, but her breath was like the violent guitar I'd prefer. It was fucking hot, both in that sense and the actual room temp - being tangled up with her was always the best way I knew of to work up a sweat. She'd haul me down to kiss her, and I'd rest my brow on hers, feel her skin was no less clammy than mine. Good. Making her hot and bothered was what I fucking lived for. 

"I can't fuckin' take this," I groaned, squeezing her hips in my hands, "It's goddamn torture."

She laughed, and pleaded with me with those eyes to kiss her again. And when I did, she hummed, her fingers digging into the nape of my neck. 

"Alright, then, lover boy," she said softly, "Fuck me. Hard as you want." 

This is exactly why I didn't wanna even get into this in the first place. This is exactly goddamn why. Her body was already littered with bruises not caused by me, and little cuts that were slowly healing. If I did what I wanted, she'd have more aches in her muscles and fresh bruises in the shape of my hands on her hips. Sure, we'd both feel good for about five minutes, and then she'd complain she's in pain and not talk to me all night. 

"Stop thinkin' so hard about it," she laughed, "Come on. Fuck me already, Johnny. Fuck me as if nothing's wrong." 

"I don't wanna hurt you-" 

"Yikes, that's not like you." 

"I mean it, V." 

Her expression softened, and she smiled. "I'm a big girl, I can take it." her smile turned wicked, "Do I gotta misbehave for you to do it?" 

Oh, no. If she did that there'd be far more in store than just a single hard fuck. I'd _definitely_ be hurting her then and she'd thank me for it, in the moment. And then when it passed she'd whine at me and wouldn't _talk to me all night_. 

"No, you're gonna be good like you promised." I reminded, stretching her good arm up behind her head. I would've normally squeezed my hand around her wrist, but something urged me onward; her fingers slipped between mine and squeezed as I rocked my hips down into hers. Her smile instantly fell apart and she panted. "You're gonna be a good girl for me, V, and I'm gonna fuck you. Not slow and gentle - I'm gonna fuck you hard. Can you handle that?" 

"Yes!" her nails bit into the back of my hand, "Hurry up." 

So I did - no goddamn hesitation. Held her hand down above her head, her hip with my metal viced-grip of a hand, and fucked into her. She felt so goddamn good; so tight, and so wet, squeezed around me like a fucking dream. With every hard thrust she gasped, cried, sometimes even tried to moan my name only to be cut off by a toe-curling scream. And I in turn grunted and groaned into her ear as she squeezed her legs around my hips, begged and encouraged every crush of her hips into the mattress. The bed creaked but I was just grateful the mattress was vaguely soft so that she didn't end up with even more sores. 

"Johnny, I- fuck, I'm gonna-" V choked on her gasp and clawed at my hand. 

"Come on, baby, come for me," I goaded, missing my opportunity I could've had earlier when my mouth was busy elsewhere, "You've been a good girl, come on. Good little slut. Want you to come on my cock, baby."

"Fuck, yes! Johnny, _fuck-_ " 

Goddamn that face never got old. That desperate look of shock and relief, as if she hadn't known it was coming. The arch of her back, the buck of her hips up into mine. The choked up little moan she made as her high hit her, the way her head rolled back and her thighs squeezed my hips. 

I didn't last much longer either; felt the way she squeezed tight around me and couldn't take it. Pulled out of her last minute, immediately missing the feeling of being inside her, and groaned against her lips as I finished on her stomach. 

"Now I gotta have a shower." she whined, and I laughed. 

"Boo hoo." I snorted, and used the last of my strength to flop back onto the bed beside her. I could've fallen asleep right there and then, but I didn't wanna while she wasn't with me; she got up out of bed to sort herself out, and by the time I heard the shower starting in the bathroom, I'd fought off the urge so much I had to get up or I'd doze off. So I joined her, uninvited, but she didn't seem to mind. We rinsed off the sweat and smell of sex, though I knew it was hopeless because the whole room stank of it. Not terrible, not a problem. 

As she towelled off her hair at the end of the bed, a nagging thought popped my head. Something like guilt was pooling up in my gut. 

"Your arm okay?" I asked, and she tossed away the towel to come join me under the covers. 

"Mhm. Why wouldn't it be?" 

"Because I was rough?" 

She cracked a smile and settled her head down against the pillows. I joined her, heaving a sigh as my muscles finally got the rest they were arching for. 

"Trust me, Johnny," she murmured, eyes closing, "If you'd actually hurt me, you'd know. I'm fine. I told you I could handle it." 

"Good to know." I huffed, let my eyes close over. Couldn't stop the long yawn that left me - I'd missed even stupid things like yawning. Yawning, sneezing, burping, stupid mundane shit: I couldn't do it when I was nothing more than a ghost. An engram on that damn biochip, still lodged in V's head. I'd never asked if it was actually safe to take out, or if she just kept it as a memento. 

Other things I couldn't do as an engram were definitely enjoyable again. Mostly V; she was doing wonders to remind me what it was like to sleep with someone. Both sex-wise and after. She curled up into my side and sighed, and fell asleep beside me. It had been what, six months since my soul had been reunited with my body? And I still wasn't used to it. Still hadn't gotten to a point where I'd be content to fall asleep, and wake up still here. That I'd wake up and still be lucky enough to have a second chance. 

So I didn't fall asleep, at least not out of choice. Just laid there and listened to V's soft breathing and the faint of sounds of the late-night radio. And then when I woke up in the morning, she was still there. I was still there. 

And Night City was waiting for us to take to its streets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm [bubble-bones](https://bubble-bones.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


	2. 14.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of Johnny and V's reunion following the Maelstrom debacle. Yes, you read right - first part. I have more planned ;)
> 
> Read the context over in [Cyberpunk 2078: The Rebel Path.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552482/chapters/71228997)

**APRIL 27th, 2078 / V**

**NIGHT CITY / Watson, Little China :: The Afterlife … 08:02PM**

And then he kissed me. All at once, but not fucking fast enough. He grabbed my face between his hands, leaned over me, slanted his mouth over mine in a way that was perfect and not enough all at once. I grasped the front of his shirt in my hand, yanked him closer, pressed up against him. It wasn’t enough. None of it was enough. Just the relief in feeling him, hearing him, knowing he was here and not a fucking dream - it was a little overwhelming. I couldn’t get closer, but I was desperate to. 

He seemed to want the exact same thing. His hands fell, grasped the loose hem of my - _his_ \- top and I reluctantly pulled away long enough to let him pull it up over my head. It hurt to raise my arms a little bit, but I was able to ignore it, because I had a much-needed distraction eating up my breath the second it was out of the way. In his haste, he scrambled to catch my thighs in his hands, to haul me up into his arms again, but brushed past a bruise I just _knew_ was purple on my hip. Barely muttered an apology before he was kissing me again, lapping at my tongue with his, and I forgave him. I tried to hop up and he helped me the rest of the way, grunting as I wrapped my legs around his waist and yanked on his hair to keep fucking kissing me. If he stopped I think I would’ve just shrivelled up and died right there. 

“Fuck, I missed you.” he panted - then laughed. Breathlessly, relieved. I couldn’t help the smile. The feeling was mutual - I don’t think we’d ever agreed on something so whole-heartedly before. 

Johnny managed to take a seat on that shitty mattress on the ground, freeing up his hands from supporting my weight. I shivered as his icy metal fingers trailed up my back; as both of them curled around me to hold me to him in a firm grip, like he was afraid I’d get up and run. Or as if I’d just vanish. 

He was wearing too many damn clothes. Me too, really, they needed to fucking go. His fingers were already slipping underneath the band of the sweatpants I wore, and I reluctantly tore away from him to stand, shimmy out of them, and scramble back into his lap. He groaned into a chuckle as I threw my arms around his neck and greedily slipped my tongue between his lips. Fuck, had he always tasted so good? There was something missing but it wasn't a terrible loss. 

"When was the last time you had a smoke?" I asked breathlessly, in the brief window we had apart while I tore his shirt up over his head. Fuck, his skin - I'd missed touching it, was missing my fingers even more now that I couldn't spread them across his chest. He was littered with fresh bruises and tiny cuts. Without much thought I shot down to kiss the tiny yellowing spot on his skin, just beneath the strip of metal on his collarbone. His fingers slipped into my hair, and I hummed as he grabbed a fistful. Fuck. 

"I don't remember." he admitted, and hauled me back up to his height. Stared at me for a short second, before pulling me back to him, putting his arm flush to my back. Shit, his arm was cold on my skin. I shivered as he realised it, and ran his hands up from my thighs, over my hips, across my middle. I moaned into his mouth as the both of them cupped my tits, squeezing them between his fingers. Shit, fuck, I was a second away from pleading with him when his right hand - skin on skin - skimmed down across my stomach and slipped between my legs. 

"Fuck yes," I choked, and he'd barely fucking touched me. I held my breath and leaned my brow against his, biting down so hard on my lip it hurt. But he brought me some goddamn relief; his fingers rubbed roughly over my clit and I gasped, freeing my lip from my teeth. My fingers clutched at his shoulder, while his started a little routine of their own. Three on my clit, rubbing quick, hard circles, building my high so goddamn quickly it was hard to breathe. Fuck it felt so good, too good, but it wasn't enough - it wasn't what I wanted. I had to scramble to grab his hand, stop him before I got too carried away in the feeling. 

"Move your goddamn hands." I grumbled, batting them outta my way. He chuckled, leaned back on his hands, eyes alight with amusement as I tried to undo his belt. I wouldn't let him help me, determined to do it alone. When it came undone I cheered a little too excitedly, and he snorted, clamping a hand around my neck to bring me back to kiss him. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he had missed kissing me almost as much as I missed kissing him. But I did know better, because I definitely missed his mouth more. I missed his fucking tongue more. 

"Fuck, V." he groaned. I yanked down the zipper of his pants, eagerly reached inside. He pulled me back again, shoving his tongue roughly inside my mouth as I squeezed my fingers around his cock. Fuck he was so hard, and the noises he was making in my ear - fucking bliss. I pumped my hand up and down hastily, greedily; inched closer on my knees and angled him just right. _Both_ of us gasped when the head of his cock eased past my walls. Shit, fuck - I dug my fingers into his shoulder and rushed to bring my hips down flush against his. 

"I missed you." I panted, barely keeping in the sob of pure pleasure that tried to escape me from the sheer feeling of him inside me. "Fuck, I missed you, Johnny." 

He didn't say anything - just moaned as I rolled my hips against his. Fingers squeezed my thighs, took a tight grasp of my flesh, bucked his hips up into me. _Shit!_ How did this feel so much better than it ever had? Had it really been as long as it felt since we'd last had sex? 

Maybe it was just the relief; of the nightmare finally ending, of finally being back with him. It made me realise how much I took this for granted. How I never appreciated what it was really like being so close to him, how it felt to have him touch me, kiss me, be so fucking deep inside me a twinge of pain rippled between my legs. But fuck, did that get quickly swept under the rug. It felt too good to be thinking too hard about a little pain. 

"Never lettin' you go anywhere without me again," he growled into my ear, "Never, you hear me?" 

"Uh huh, never." I agreed immediately. Fuck, he could've asked me anything right now and I'd have probably say yes. His fingers were clenched so tight into my thigh it should've hurt but it only turned me on more; and his metal hand was at the back of my scalp, fingers clenching tight in my hair. Suddenly I was overwhelmed with how frustrated I was, not being able to touch him how I wanted to - my left hand rested uselessly on his chest. I wanted to pull on his dark hair, hold his face still so I could kiss him, run my fingers over his beard. Hold his neck in both hands, scratch my nails across his chest. But I couldn't - shit, I couldn't. I grabbed my lip that was wobbling between my teeth, trying to keep my tears in. He noticed though. 

"Breathe, baby, it's okay," he said, so lowly and softly, his voice could've clenched a tight fist around my heart and squeezed. His hands cupped my face between them, and I sank into his touch. "I'm not gonna let any bastards touch you again. You're safe here with me, okay? Only me." 

"Only you." I breathed, nodding. It was easier to pretend nothing was going on outside - easier to think that in that moment, there was only me and him. Nothing else mattered. Just the feeling of his hands holding me, of him inside me. I leaned my hands on his shoulders and used it as leverage, an easy means to grind down on him. To help me forget, to lose myself in this. 

"That's it, princess, don't think about it," he was touching me so gently I didn't even think it was Johnny for a second; running his fingers through my hair, brushing it back over my shoulder. "Come 'ere, you shouldn't be the one doin' the heavy liftin'." 

I managed to crack a smile. "Sayin' I'm fat?" 

"Fuck no. If anythin', I know those motherfuckers starved you."

He wasn't wrong. Fuck, when was the last time I ate? It could wait, I didn't care - not when he wound his arms around me and twisted us, had me lying flat on the mattress. I whined when he had to pull out to settle me down, but he chuckled and squeezed my thighs with his hands; shut me up quickly enough when he spread them and busied his tongue between them. Shit, shit, that was unfair. His fucking tongue should be illegal. 

"Johnny, stop, fuck-" I panted, even if I didn't want him to fucking stop, not really. 

He lifted his face up to look at me with a cheeky smirk. "What's up?" 

"I'm gonna come if you carry on." 

"And that's a bad thing… Why?" 

"'Cause I don't want to. Not yet." 

He sighed. Fucking little shit - licked his lips with the very same tongue that had just licked a firm line up my pussy. 

"That's a shame, then," he mulled, "'Cause I'm finishin' my meal."

"You fuckin-" _dick_ . That's what I was supposed to say, anyway. Didn't manage it for the choked-up gasp I made as his face pressed up between my legs again. Oh shit… If he kept going with that evil fucking tongue, if he - _Oh._ He barely even put pressure on my clit with his thumb and I think my heart might've stopped. 

He let me catch my breath. Crawled up to lean over me with that evil goddamn smile of his, and I yanked on his hair to pull him down to me. Fuck, I could taste myself on this lips, on his tongue. 

"I've waited long enough I think," I breathed, trailing my fingers down his chest, "Don't you?" 

Johnny cocked his head at me, innocently. "Whaddya want, V? Tell me." 

"I want you to fuck me. I know you want to." 

I managed to get my hands under his belt; I yanked on it, pulling it free of the loops in his pants, and tossed it to the far side of the room. Johnny was wearing that devilish, should-be-illegal little half-grin as he let me do what I wanted. And then he got impatient, grumpy. He hauled his pants and boxers down in a few jolty motions, kicking them off as he brought his mouth down to mine. My teeth nipped at his bottom lip and I got rewarded with one of those low growls. Sexy. 

And then he was inside me with so little hesitation it should've maybe hurt. Fuck _yes_. The cry I let out was actually goddamn embarrassing, and I slapped a hand to my mouth. 

"What the fuck are you doin'?" he asked lowly, breathless. "I wanna hear you." 

"But I don't want the rest of fuckim' After hearin' me too." I snorted, "When we're all alone again, baby, you can make me scream. But right now? Keep me quiet." 

"I don't know…" he hummed, "I rather like the sounds of you screamin'. Beggin' me to fuck you harder." 

Whatever smart-ass comment I was gonna make died in my throat; his hips snapped down into mine and I had to bite hard on my lip to stop the unholy sounds I _wanted_ to make. Holy fuck, he felt so good. 

Johnny buried his face in the crook of my neck, grunting against my skin with every hard thrust. His metal fingers tangled tightly in my hair, yanked my head to the side to give him better access. He gave me a few new bruises to go along with the ones I'd already had, but these ones were _much_ more enjoyable. Probably a whole lot harder to hide, too. 

"Fuck, you feel so good, V," he panted in my ear, "Pussy's so fuckin' tight, fuck!" 

"Hurry up, Johnny, fuck. Faster." 

That got a dark little chuckle outta him. "Thought you were hurt." 

"And I thought you were good at fuckin'."

He leaned up on his arms to stare down at me, with an incredulous lick of his lips. 

"If you weren't already stumblin' round like fuckin' Bambi, I'd spank your ass red right now." he said lowly, and I rolled my eyes. "You're pushin' it, V. Don't be a cheeky little bitch." 

I grinned. "I'll be a cheeky bitch if I wanna be a cheeky bitch." 

His dark eyes narrowed at me. "I can't wait 'til you're all healed up. Gonna make you regret talkin' back." 

I reached up, tucked my hands around his neck; he came down to me and kissed me softly, even while he was fucking me roughly. And then the motherfucker bit me! Revenge for earlier, probably, but it still hurt. 

"Fuck you." I spat out, and he chuckled. 

"You already are." 

By the time another orgasm came around, I was out of breath. My chest burned like it was on fire, my muscles ached - my bottom lip was so sore that it had actually gone numb between my teeth. It hit me like a truck as his cock pounded into me, fingers rubbing at my clit, filthy things whispered in my ear. What he was gonna to do me _next time_ , when we were alone, when I was back on my feet. How he was gonna remind me of what I'd taken for granted in the time we'd been apart. How hard he was gonna fuck me. 

And then he came too, pulling out in time to ruin my shitty mattress. I didn't care - fuck, I couldn't have cared about anything in that moment. For the first time in what felt like forever, letting out a breathy laugh. He rolled off me, drawing up the flimsy sheet around us and binding his arm so tight around my chest it almost stopped me breathing. _Almost_. 

"Sorry you had to wait so long to get your dick wet." I teased, and he grunted into my shoulder. 

He replied with something so profound and heartfelt that it shocked me that it came from his mouth. "Sometimes it's worth the wait." he said sleepily, and I turned my head to kiss him. Just a single kiss. I'd expected a smart-ass response, a dig, some sort of dirty joke maybe. 

Shit. The way my heart clenched was normal, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that helped make up for the evil cliff hanger I left y'all on last time! Love you all!
> 
> I'm [bubble-bones](https://bubble-bones.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


	3. 16.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of one(1) particular fuckhead that came into my comments last time to tell me to "learn to describe the fuck" and called me a - and I quote - "young virgin schoolboy for the same schoolboys who have never been fucked by anyone," I decided to one-up my apparently impossible sex positions. Take that. 
> 
> (thank you [Cyberpunks discord](https://discord.gg/vn3twwhaHP) for making me feel better about it and telling me I needed to write impossible smut just to piss off that one person. If that one person is still here for some reason reading this - go fuck yourself and get off my story. I write this shit for fun, not for people to critically analyse two fictional characters banging. Bye bye now!)
> 
> Everyone else, please enjoy the filth coming out of Johnny's mouth this chapter. It's his pov so things get dirty :)
> 
> (this slots right into the "fade to black" scene after the intro of [chapter 16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552482/chapters/71464011) of The Rebel Path)

**MAY 05th, 2078 / JOHNNY**

**NIGHT CITY / Heywood, Wellsprings … 10:02AM**

V lingered by the kitchen counter, still very naked and very stubborn, staring me down in the bed as if she was just daring me to open my mouth again. 

"Now get your ass over here. I'm finishin' what I started." 

Her shoulders slumped. "I wanna get a shower." she whined. 

"More than you want me to eat you out?" 

That gave her pause. 

"V, if you don't get over here in the next five seconds, I'll come and get you." 

She crossed her arms over her breasts, a little challenging smirk now on her face. "Oh?" she asked, "And what'll you do over here?" 

I sat up on my elbows, quirked a brow at her. "I'd eat you out on that goddamn counter, that's what. Or I'll throw you over my shoulder and drag you back here. Really, your only choice is to be a good girl and come 'ere, sit your pretty ass down on my lap." 

She licked her lips. Fucking minx. 

"I'm gonna go get a shower." she decided. I managed to get outta bed and catch her in the bathroom, against the counter. Eh, it would do. I grabbed hold of those curvy hips of hers, pushing her back until her ass hit the cold countertop and she hissed from how cold it really was. I let go of one of her pretty little hips to tap her chin up to look at me. When she tried to play with me, I decided that I'd grab her jaw in my hand instead - make her look at me. "You're gonna be a good girl, V." 

"Am I?" she asked, eyes alight with mischief. 

"You've only been bad once, so I'm thinkin' I might let you off if you behave from now on." 

She licked those fucking lips again. I could think of a much better use for those lips - push her down to her knees, push my cock between them. Fuck her mouth and listen to the desperate pants for breath she made while her fingers clawed at my thighs. 

"You're lucky I still like the taste of your little cunt," I growled, "Or else I wouldn't eat you out at all just to piss you off." 

She tried to wriggle her hips but I pressed up against her, held her still. 

"Now listen to me, listen to me good, V." I slid my left hand up from her hip; along her soft skin up to her breasts. Squeezed her tit in my hand, ran my thumb over her tight nipple. Her eyelids fluttered shut, but I squeezed her face in my right hand to get her attention again. She looked at me, alert, though her cheeks were covered in a pretty flush as I continued on with the Hand. "You're gonna be a good girl for me, huh? Sit back on the counter and spread your legs. Gonna scream my name, tell me how much you enjoy it, and then you're gonna come on my tongue. Got it?" 

Her voice was breathy and low when she tried to respond. "What if I just want you to fuck me?" 

"Then be good and maybe I will." 

She let out a little laugh, "At least close the door so little Daisy doesn't see this filth." 

I huffed, but let her go so that I could do as she suggested. The poor pup didn't need to see me fucking V senseless, after all. I expected to turn around again to find her ready and waiting, following my orders to the T; sat up on the counter, legs spread, wet as all fuck and just begging me to go down on her. 

But no. Fuck. Fuck, she was on her knees. 

"What are you doin'?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. 

"Lookin' for my glasses." she responded so seriously that if she wasn't naked, kneeling so completely and utterly subservient, I might've believed her. "What do ya think I'm doin'?" 

I stepped closer, tapping at her chin. This time, she looked up at a single tap. Good girl. 

"So what are you gonna do from down there, then?" I asked, watching her squirm a little bit on her hips. 

V licked her lips. "I'm gonna suck you dry." she said rather cooly, despite the needy look on her face. 

"Uh huh." I let go of her chin - only to slip my hand into her hair and grab a fistful of those wild pink locks. "Come on then, open up." 

She shot me a little glare, but I knew she was having just as much fun as I was. Otherwise she wouldn't be on her knees so willingly, she wouldn't have flushed an even deeper shade of red when I pulled on her hair. She wouldn't have parted those pretty pink lips and moaned softly as the tip of my cock eased into her mouth. She wouldn't have desperately pushed up higher on her knees to take me in deeper at a better angle, wouldn't have lifted her hands from her lap to dig her fingers into my hips. 

"Good girl," I praised as the urge to fuck her mouth to no end started to become a little unbearable. "You always pretend like you don't want it, but you're such an eager little slut, huh?" 

She hummed in agreement - as well as she could with my cock in her throat, anyway. She choked for breath so I eased her back, cursing at the loss of the tight squeeze of her throat around me. Still, she moaned and returned dutifully to her job, squeezing a hand around the base of my cock which she couldn't quite reach with ease. Her head bobbed up and down the length of me and fuck, her mouth was divine. Felt almost as good as her tight little pussy. 

"Fuck, V. You're doin' good, baby, so good." 

I knew she reacted well to praise - almost as much as she enjoyed being punished. She worked faster, squeezing her lips around my length, pumping her hand up and down. Holy fuck, she felt so good. So good that I pulled tight on her hair, thrust my hips, and came hard down her throat. 

The counter was a good call after all; I leaned heavily on it as she released my cock between her lips, leaned back on her heels with a contented little smile. Fucking evil bitch - she kept perfect eye contact with me while she licked up the little drop of my come that tried to trickle down her chin. 

"So, am I still a bad girl for ignorin' you?" she asked with a little wicked grin. 

"Yes you fuckin' are." I reached down, hauled her to her feet. Despite my roughness she let out a cheeky little laugh, rolling her eyes in the reflection of the mirror as I turned her around. "Don't roll your eyes at me, V. You're already pushin' it." 

"Pushin' what? Your buttons?" 

"Every single one of them." 

Still, she went down without a fight. Leaned over the sink and gasped at how cold it was on her skin. 

"What're you gonna do, Johnny?" she asked, a teasing tone on her tongue. Still, I had the fucking brain to think through my lust. Hesitated for a second. 

"I'm gonna spank you." I said, though normally I wouldn't even give any warning. And normally, she'd just take it. But _normal_ wasn't exactly what we'd been doing lately - I wasn't sure if that was pushing it on how much force she'd take. Or if it'd be too much all of a sudden, all too real to the actual abuse she'd been through. She looked up at me in the mirror and I hesitated again. Fuck. 

"It's okay." she said, and nodded at me, "It's alright. If it gets too much, I'll stop you." 

"And what'll you say to stop me?" 

An evil little grin spread across her lips. "Samurai." 

"I'm gonna hit you even harder for that." 

"What?" she cooed, "Doesn't it make you hard that my safe word is Samurai?" 

I answered by bringing my hand down against her ass. She yelped, but still formed her lips into a little grin in the reflection. 

V cocked her head at me. "That all you got, rockerboy?" 

"You're such a little bitch." I grumbled, and she barked a laugh. 

"Damn right." she wriggled her hips, "And you're a dick." 

She yelped again as I slapped her harder. But we both knew this was doing _nothing_ for her other than make her problem worse; with every spank she was getting wetter and wetter. Desperate panted little breaths against the mirror, cries of pain with every hit. I didn't know who enjoyed this sorta shit more. 

"Johnny," she panted as I smoothed my hand over her ass, squeezing the red skin between my fingers. 

"Uh huh?" 

"I think," she breathed outward, fogging up the mirror. Fuck, maybe we needed to do it here more often - just so I could see her pretty little face all twisted up just like that. Needy and desperate. "I think I need you to fuck me." 

"Need?" I echoed with a grin, "You _need_ my cock, huh?" 

I slapped her again and she shrieked into the mirror, her whole body shifting forwards on the counter with the way she jumped. 

"Yes! Fuck, please. Please, Johnny-" 

I'd once said I never wanted her to say the word please again. And yet listening to her here and now, fuck - sent shivers up my spine. "A little louder for me, baby." 

She huffed for breath. "I need you to fuck me." she repeated, louder. 

Easily, I could've raised my hand and hit her again if I so desired. Instead, I slid them down over her hips, to her thighs. Gripped them and spread them open a little further, just so I could slip my hand between them. Shit, she was so goddamn wet; I slipped my fingers into her pussy and she mewled against the mirror. For a little while I just ran my fingers over her clit, watched the show she put on for me in the reflection. Listened to the little fitful sounds of desperation she made as I teased her. I knew what she really wanted - me inside her, whether it was my fingers, my tongue, my cock. Right now it didn't matter because she was just a fucking mess. Horny and needy and I loved it. 

V was a woman who took no one's shit. So it was almost _too_ much fun to break her down like this. 

"P-Please, please," she begged, slumped down against the counter, barely holding herself up by her forearms, "Johnny, _please._ "

I hummed. "I don't know." and reached out, wound my metal hand in her hair. Hauled her upright against my chest, slipped the other round to her front so I could carry on playing with her pussy. Got to listen to her breathy moans right up in my ear, now. "I really like you like this. I think maybe I'll just keep you like this forever; all desperate and begging for me. It's hot." 

Her head tried to loll back onto my shoulder but I tugged on her hair, pushed her head upright. 

"Look, baby," I breathed, resisting the urge to bite on that soft looking stretch of skin between her jaw and collarbone. "Look at yourself in the mirror. All horny and wet for me while I rub your pretty little cunt. Bet you don't even recognise yourself." 

Her eyes were half-lidded but she was looking. Fuck, she was looking - panting at the reflection of herself, eyes trained on where my fingers were busy between her legs; her mouth fell open as I sunk one of my fingers slowly, _slowly_ inside her. Pumped it in and out, feeling her shudder against my chest as her pussy walls squeezed around it. She was so fun to watch; desperately trying to do as she was told, and keep her eyes open while I fucked her cunt too slow, not nearly hard enough. And then, a soft little whine left her as I pulled my hand away. I brought my hand up to my face, and licked each one clean, keeping perfect eye contact with her reflection the whole goddamn while. 

"What did you ask me for, baby?" I asked with a bit of fake curiosity, and finally released my grip on her hair. I slid both hands down her body, squeezing and admiring the way her flesh shivered under my touch. 

"I-I want you to fuck me." V panted, "Please." 

"I love hearin' you say that." I chuckled, "Almost makes it worth waiting to fuck you just so I can hear it." 

"Please." she whispered, and I pressed at her back; pushed her, and she caught herself against the mirror, leaving messy prints of her palms up against its surface. I couldn't take it anymore, as much as I was enjoying making her squirm. This whole while I was getting hard as fuck, and at this point, I needed her just as much as she needed me. 

"Be a good girl and take my cock, baby." I grabbed hold of her hips, "Leg up on the counter." 

With a little gasp for breath she did as I asked, maneuvering herself so that the side of one knee hung off the edge of the counter, giving me perfect fucking access. The long, raspy moan that left her as I pushed my cock into her was almost too much to bear. Fuck, she was perfect; so hot, so tight, and the way she said my name… 

I never wanted to fuck another girl in my life, and that was a _lot_ coming from me of all people. 

I rocked into her, enjoying the little moan that she made with every thrust more than I ought to. She was hot when she was desperate, but when she'd been given just what she asked for? When she was being fucked just like she wanted, and she was slowly losing her mind? Not giving a single fuck about how she looked, focusing only on how she felt, not masking her pleasure for just one second? Somehow watching her face in the mirror turned me on even more. 

"Fuck, baby," she panted, "Harder, come on. Fuck me harder." 

"You sure you can handle harder?" I asked with a breathless laugh. Shit, it was hot. Like even before we'd started sweating, the air was suffocating and now it was almost impossible to breathe. And this bathroom made up of cold tiles and glass, no ventilation to the outside? Terrible decision, really. Steam fogged up the mirror like we'd left the shower running hot. 

V nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, I can fuckin' handle it." 

I was conscious all of a sudden of the way she was positioned. Usually I wouldn't give a fuck, but she was still covered in bruises and other little injuries from her… Stay with Maelstrom. Hickeys were one thing, but I didn't want to add any more to the purple spots littering her creamy skin. 

"What- What the fuck are you doin'?" she asked, suddenly alert again when I pulled outta her. I tugged on her arms and she came upright off the counter, let her leg down on the ground. And then she didn't complain again as I turned her around, lifted her up, set her down on the counter again. 

"Wanna look at you." I lied. Well, wasn't _really_ a lie - I enjoyed watching her when I fucked her, so it was more of a half truth. 

"Somethin' wrong with the mirror?" she snorted, but shuffled closer to the edge, slung her arms over my shoulders. Felt her fingers pulling at the end of my hair as I settled my hands over her thighs. 

"It's foggy." again, not a lie. Not the full truth either. 

V bit down on her lip. "That's great, but uh… You need to get back inside me _yesterday_." 

I snorted, let her pull me down to her lips as I angled her hips to take me in again. Her thighs parted, ankles hooked together behind my back. Fucking like this didn't quite have the same effect but damn, if it didn't feel good in its own right. 

" _Fuck,_ Johnny, yes…" she sighed against my lips as I drove into her, slow and steady. Once upon a time I hated going anything but the pace I wanted, but nowadays I found myself _wanting_ to draw it out. I found myself giving a shit about hearing, seeing, feeling her reactions. Her heels dug into my lower back as she tried to inch us even closer to each other; leaned back on her hand so that she could buck her hips closer, with more force. 

Fucking and kissing wasn't really my vibe. It was more of an aggressive blur of events that left me feeling good for about… Ten minutes? And then tired. But V had her own perceptions in what should be done in sex and boy, if the angle let her, she never fucking let me catch my breath. Her arms stayed firmly hooked around my neck, fingers in my hair, nails digging into my scalp. I didn't mind it as much as I thought I might've once upon a time. I got to have her breath on my face, little moans and loud screams right up on my mouth. Got her tongue in mine and mine in hers just like it should be. 

I tipped her head back, rocked my hips into hers, and ran my tongue across the skin of her neck - tasted the salt of her sweat but fuck, the sound she made was wicked. 

"Can I?" I asked breathily, and she frantically nodded, a strange frown on her face. 

"Why'd you even ask? Of course you fuckin' can." she panted back, and pulled on my hair. As I sucked on the soft skin of her throat - and got a little sweet moan as a reward - I found myself thinking. Which, first of all, terrible idea during sex. Second, why _had_ I asked? Was I conscious of giving her even more bruises to add to her collection? Or the same reason I'd insisted on having her face me like this, rather than pinning her down and being rough with her? Because I was scared of hurting her? How, when I'd just spanked her ass red not five minutes ago? 

One hickey wasn't enough. Not when she whimpered so prettily as I marked her, sucked on her skin - not when her fingers dug into me and she desperately thrusted her hips up to meet mine. So I left another, and another, a trio in a little line down the curve where her throat met her shoulder. I would've left more, if not the very pressing distraction in my gut. 

I grunted into her ear as I came. She'd berate me for it, but I pulled out against her stomach, covering her skin with my come. Secretly, I loved how it looked on her but she'd probably punch me if I told her. She was gasping and panting for breath just like me, but not for the same reasons. 

"I'm not - fuck, Johnny, please, I'm so close." she whined desperately, and I didn't say a word. Just dropped to my knees and slipped her legs over my shoulders. " _Yes_!" she cried, twisting her fingers in my hair and pulling so hard that it should've hurt. I was focused more on the way her legs squeezed my shoulders, the way her hips frantically rolled against my face, how her breath broke up into panicked little pants as she came closer and closer with every flick of my tongue. Rubbed my fingers against her pussy, messily and quickly fucking her up to her release. And then, just like I'd said she would, she screamed my name and came; her pretty pussy juices sweet on my tongue, and eagerly I lapped it up, listening to her desperate, panted breaths, her little sobs as it become too much. 

"Fuck!" V gasped, slumping back against the mirror - I was jealous, probably still cool to the touch even with sweltering air. I stayed there for a while on my knees, resting my head against her thigh to catch my breath while she caught hers. 

Then I stood up, stretching out my back. She was wearing a lazy little smile on her face, so thoroughly satisfied that she couldn't help herself. She pushed up off the mirror and her hands grabbed onto my shoulders. I helped her down back onto her feet. 

"That was a good mornin' stretch, huh?" she teased, and I snorted. 

"Yeah, really good." I tapped at her chin, and jerked my own towards the far end of the room. "Go start a cold shower for us, won't you?" 

"God, that sounds like a _great_ idea." 

"I know, I came up with it." 

She rolled her eyes, and pressed up on her toes to leave a little kiss on my cheek. That was something I'd gotten used to real quick with her too - shockingly, violently, angry, little V; she practically melted with even the tiniest bit of aftercare. Went all gooey and cutesy, cuddly and kissy to the max. Loved showering me in attention and affection, and expected it in return. Wasn't really hard to do when she looked at me with such soft, happy - and now mismatched - eyes and touched me like I was some sorta idol of worship or something. 

I mean, I _was_. But that wasn't the point. 

Sighing, I turned on the faucet the same time she turned on the shower head and stepped under it. I cupped some water in my hands and scrubbed at my face, particularly my beard - if I didn't, the taste of her ended up lingering there for _hours_. I didn't mind it, but she'd complain if she could taste her own pussy in the middle of the day, especially when we were somewhere I couldn't go down on her again. I glanced at my reflection, turning my jaw this way and that. Still needed to trim this damn thing, it wasn't just lengthy stubble anymore. Was starting to look more like the beginnings of an intentional, thick beard. 

There was a universal vote in this household for _no_ to that. 

"It's nice and cold in here." V's voice called - more _sung_ from behind the shower screen. "Come on already." 

"Sure, sure." I drawled, and let the water in the sink drain. Went and slipped into the shower behind her; never got old seeing how different her wild, poofy hair looked wetted down against her head. 

"Since you made a mess of me," she said in an accusing tone, and poked at her middle, "You clean what you make." 

I quirked a brow. "You just want me to feel you up." 

"Yeah and the fact I even have to ask is, frankly, disgustin'. Hurry up." 

The snort that left me was involuntary. But I did as she asked - grabbed some of that stupid, pretty-smelling body wash she loved, lathered it up between my hands and let her press her back into my chest while I cleaned the sweat and sex off her body. And when I was done, she offered me an evil little smile while she did the same for me. Ran her hands across my chest, pressed into sore spots on my back that actually helped the aches in my muscles. Got a little bit testy when her wandering little fingers went to clean lower, but we had to start our day at some point. Couldn't keep fucking the hours away. 

Or could we? 

"Come on, rockerboy, I want food." she mumbled and reached for the controls of the shower. But I reached out to stop her, grabbed hold of her hand in mine and pressed it to the tiled wall instead. 

"How about we stay here just a little while longer?" I hummed, and a little laugh left her. 

"Sure," she sighed softly, but contentedly, "We can stay a little while longer." 

"Fuck yeah." 

It was a good thing the shower was running cold water and not hot. We spent _way_ too long in it for it not to cost a small fortune otherwise. 


	4. Kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does not slot into the timeline of [2078](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552482/chapters/69969669) AT ALL, it is plotless smut for the sake of it. Also for convenience sake, let's pretend poor puppy Daisy is just... Not here for this filth. Also, more Johnny's PoV, because apparently it's fun to write smut from his perspective (and dirtier mwahaha)!
> 
> Some heads ups (this is filth): choking, spanking, makeshift bondage, and daddy kink (emphasis on the latter). Please don't read if any of these things are not your cup of tea - otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

Sex with V was never lame. She loved a good, hard fuck, and plenty of affection to make up for the roughness after. In that way, she was so easy to please - I was learning her turn ons and offs slowly, picking up here and there. Finding out the ways that made her tick. How to just gently touch her and have her panties soaked before I even took off her jeans. And I was content to learn slowly, bit by bit, as time went on. There was no rush. 

But V had other ideas. 

Picture this: a relaxed movie night, with every other one being a film of my choice from back in the first half of the century. Classics, that got memed to hell and back but were still fucking excellent. And then V would pick some CGI shit that might as well have been goddamn brain dance for all the special effects. No soul, no life, no actual talented acting put into it. Still, it was okay, really; because V was curled up at my side in bed, head on my shoulder, arm across my middle. And I had a stack of pillows propped up behind me, and every muscle in my body was melting into the mattress. If I had to choose between this and getting high outta my mind, somehow I think I'd find this more blissful. 

And then V shook up the quiet. 

"What are your kinks?" 

I blinked. She'd spoken up a few times, only to ask me a basic question about when a movie was released, or to ask me to pass her glass. But I didn't  _ mind  _ this line of questioning. 

"Why?" I asked, peering down at her. She shifted, propped herself up on her elbow, and started at me with those vivid red eyes. Used to creep me out, but I'd gotten used to them; they were almost even more expressive than any old colour. 

"Because I wanna know, duh." she scoffed, "Plus, I wanna know if I'm right; made a few guesses." 

"Uh huh. Let's hear 'em." 

V sat up, and turned, sat cross-legged to face me. Grinned, like this was some kinda game. Completely blocked my view of the TV but that was okay; the way she sat sorta hunched gave me a real nice view of her cleavage anyhow. 

"You like pullin' my hair, and I like pullin' yours." she started simple, and I nodded. She wasn't wrong on either account. "And you've got a seriously filthy mouth. It's fuckin' disgustin' and I love it." 

"You're a goddamn whore for my dirty talk, baby." I said with a wink, and she slapped my thigh. Didn't deny it though - I wondered if that little squirm she did was because even  _ that  _ did a little something between those thighs. Those cute short-shorts she was wearing were just begging to be torn off. 

"I think you've got a thing for praise, too." she mulled thoughtfully, putting a finger to her chin, "Both receivin' and givin', I mean. When you go down on me, you go harder when I tell you you're doin' a good job. And you don't shut the fuck up when I'm givin' you head." 

I grinned. "Don't try to deny you like hearin' me tellin' you you're my good girl." 

Again, another squirm. She gave up tryna fidget on the spot, unfurled her legs, then tucked them under her to crawl up the bed towards me. Set a hand against my chest, toying with the collar of my shirt; fuck, I couldn't reach her even if I craned my neck up to try to get those lips on mine. She smiled at my attempt though - an evil little smirk, and I felt her breath on my face when she huffed with a little laugh. 

"Since we're on the topic of good girls," she breathed, fucking whispered so sultry-like above me that I wanted to flip us over and pin her down there and then. She wet her lips. " _ I  _ think you've got a daddy kink." 

And I wet my own. "Uh huh?" I asked, and lifted my left hand - the one that had been wrapped around her back so innocently a few minutes ago. She shivered as I ran my fingers along the band of those shorts, pulling on the elastic lightly. "A daddy kink, huh?" 

"Yeah." she cocked her head at me, "You've got a thing about dommin' me - makin' me beg for this, listenin' to me whine for that. And then when I've done enough, you get a kick outta providin'. Or punishin', if needs be."

I trailed my hand up across her stomach, catching the hem of her shirt that had hiked up just below her pretty tits. Up further still, until I traced her collarbone - watched her shiver. Then curled my hand around her throat, and pulled her down to me. She moaned against my mouth, and I didn't even give her my tongue. Just a quick tease, a brush of it against her lips, and then I pushed her. Shoved her back down against the mattress, rolled on top. 

"Chokin' kink." she panted, and I squeezed the sides of her throat only gently. Not enough to help her get off - because I knew she loved it just as much as I did - but enough to affirm her guess. I let her go to slide off the bed, take a few paces away to turn off the TV and pull off my t-shirt. V was watching me, propped up on her elbows, lip between her teeth. "And one more." 

"Yeah?" I asked, as I undid the buckle of my belt. She watched me with  _ invested  _ interest. 

"I bet you'd love to use that belt on me, too." 

I didn't say anything. Just slowly tugged it out of the loops of my pants, and enjoyed the little wriggles of her hips against the mattress; the way her thighs pressed against each other. Took every ounce of self restraint not to dive between them and pin them down. 

"Clothes off. Now." I said instead, and she frantically sat up to tear off her shirt, tossing it to the side. Shimmied out of those little shorts too, reached for her panties, but I stopped her. Liked her in those little lacy things far too much. Beckoned to her instead, "Come 'ere, baby." 

Eagerly, V shifted down to the end of the bed, perching at the edge with a dazzling little smile. Fuck, she was always so excited before we started doing anything; made me grin too as I caught her chin in my hand and bent down to kiss her. 

"Gimme your hands." I said, and she was more than happy to hold them both out for me - wrists together, upward. Like she'd done this before. I snorted and slipped the belt back through the buckle, made a little loop and slipped it round her hands. Pulled it as tight as I could squeeze it and she watched me with a cheeky little smile the whole while. 

"I'm glad I brought this up." she giggled, a giddy little laugh. "Didn't know how to really tell you I had a thing for this." 

"Bein' tied up?" 

"Yeah. It's kinda hard to get one-nighters and joytoys to agree to this sorta thing - gotta trust your partner, y'know?" 

"I'm sure if you paid 'em though, they would."

She rolled her eyes. "Not the important part of what I just said, Johnny." 

"I know, I know." I tugged on the belt, and she came up with it; got to her feet in front of me, barely enough room to stand between the bed and my body. "You trust me. 'Ppreciate it. Trust me a bit more and do exactly what I tell you, 'kay? Gonna make you feel good." 

V smiled again, took to chewing on her lip. I turned us, found a seat at the edge of the bed, and pulled on her wrists. 

"Over my lap." I instructed, patting my knee. She was taking her sweet time to lower herself down, so I gave the belt a little pull, and she went stumbling a lot faster. The second I set my right hand on her back, my left tugging at the ends of her hair, she sucked in a breath. "Alright, baby, listen up." 

"Listenin', baby." she said with a smile over her shoulder. 

"I'm gonna spank you. Gonna just do ten, and I want you to count."

"I can do that." 

"Good. Only things I wanna hear from you are numbers until we're done. No arguin', no bitchin'. You need me to stop, you say stop and that's it. Got it?" 

"Mhm." 

Didn't even give her any warning before I slapped her. Got a delicious little cry of surprise from her, and she jerked forwards on my legs. It took a second of short breaths before she calmly said, "One." 

"Good. Longer you take between each number, harder I'm gonna hit you." 

"What if I want you to-" she cut herself off with another cry, and holy fuck, she was hot. Like sure, her ass was hot under my hand where I'd hit her but I mean, she was fucking  _ sexy.  _ Panting like that on my lap, legs quivering. She quickly caught her breath and spat out, "Two." 

Hit her again. This time her little yelp devolved more into a moan, and I ran my palm flush over her ass, squeezed it in my hand. She rocked her hips back up against me and I just waited, continued on with my touches knowing I was distracting her so perfectly from her counting. When she'd remembered, she was hasty to say it, but it was too late. The next hit was far harder and the noise that left her was toe-curling - so hot I felt a flush coming on to my own goddamn neck. If I wasn't hard before, I definitely was now. 

By the time we made it to ten, she was quivering. Ass was red, and she was panting for breath. Carefully, I pulled her up into my arms and laid her down on the bed; stretched her bound wrists up above her head. Her cheeks were all flushed, a pretty pink to match her hair splayed out under her. 

"You did good, baby," I murmured against her cheek, and she curled her body up into my hands as I ran them down across her waist. "I want you to say somethin' for me." 

"Sure," she said, breathlessly, and I felt her smile. 

"Tell daddy how much you enjoyed it." 

V let out a soft laugh - not one of disbelief, but of victory. Because she'd guessed, and guessed right. Still didn't prepare my brain for the short-circuit it was gonna go through hearing it. 

"Thank you, daddy," she whispered, "I like it when you hit me." 

"Fuck." I chuckled, and she joined me. There was an odd sorta relief in knowing she wanted to play along - probably the same for her knowing I'd fit whatever role she wanted me to to make her feel good. Once upon a time, it was just about getting my dick wet and chasing a high. But now I enjoyed seeing her squirm and hear her moan my name just as much as I loved feeling good. 

V let out a soft moan into my ear as I slipped my hand into her panties. They were ruined beyond belief, and my fingers slid right into her wet pussy. She shifted, spread her legs either side of me. She thrust her hips up, eager, rolling them up against my hand and I was more than happy to provide. Rubbed two fingers in circles over her little clit, listening to her desperate pants for breath. 

"Yes, Johnny, fuck-" 

I shook my head and chuckled. Slapped, her pussy and felt her jerk beneath me with a yelp. "Try again." 

She moaned, fingers digging into the belt around her wrists. "Daddy, harder, please.  _ Please _ !" 

"That's my good little slut." I praised, and just for that, I helped her out a bit. Slipped my fingers lower, eased one into her tight little cunt and enjoyed the choked gasp she made when I slid it knuckle-deep, no hesitation. I smiled, pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Look at you, takin' my finger so well, baby girl. Think you can take more?" 

V nodded desperately. "Yes,  _ yes _ , more. Please." 

"Please what?" 

"Please, daddy. Please put more of your fingers inside me." 

Fuck. Holy fucking shit. Not sure how I followed through on my promise and slid another finger inside her - and not pulling them out to fuck her instead. I think if she called me daddy while I fucked her, I might've had a fucking heart attack. 

"Think I'm gonna make you come on my fingers." I decided, as I began a quick rhythm, thrust in and out. She whined my name, and I picked up the pace. "Should I, baby? Make you come hard on my fingers, huh? Fuck you with them? Tell me when you're close." 

"Yes, please! Fuck." the delicious little cries she let out when she got lost in her pleasure were goddamn music to my ears. She sounded so cute, so fucking sweet; all panted breath and high-pitched cries. Her heels digging into the mattress, back arching, hips desperately grinding against my hand. I knew she was close before she even panted, "A-Almost there, daddy." in my ear. So I went even faster, reached in even deeper. 

"You wanna come, baby?" I asked, and she whimpered, nodded. "I know you do. You're gonna, and you're gonna come hard. Gimme your pretty come all over my fingers, got it?" 

"Yes, yes, daddy, I-" 

When she choked on the whine that left her, felt her pussy squeeze around my fingers, I knew she'd came. Desperately, she panted for breath, continued to let out softer, more relaxed moans as I guided her through her high. Eventually her hips stopped rolling so I stopped thrusting, drawing my fingers outta her. She slumped against the mattress, a lazy smile on her face; only grew wider when she watched me lick my fingers clean. 

"What do we say, huh?" I asked, and she bit her bottom lip. 

"Thank you for letting me come, daddy." 

"Good girl." I approved, and let the act slip for a sec. "You okay?" 

"I'm great." she breathed, and rolled her head to the side to look at me as I settled down beside her. "So I was right on all accounts, then?" 

I chuckled, and rolled my eyes. "Sure." 

"Pfft _ , sure.  _ Johnny, baby, you're practically comin' every time I call you daddy." 

"Shuttup. You're still tied up, remember? Could easily do whatever I want to you, don't talk shit." 

V grinned, and twisted on the bed beside me. Pulled her hands up together underneath her to prop herself up, laid on her front, shuffled close to kiss me. I put an arm around her and hauled her close to me, savouring the soft little way her lips brushed mine. 

"Then do whatever you want to me." she teased, and I hummed. A tiny smile graced her lips. "Fuck me. Really, really fuckin' hard."

"You know just what to say to a guy, baby." 

"Nah," she shook her head, "Only to you." 

I snorted and rolled up from the bed. She sighed, stretched leisurely out across the bed; arched her back and showed off her ass to me all nice. A few red prints with vague shapes of fingers still showed up, might even bruise. Good. I slipped outta my sweats, took off those pretty panties, and grabbed ahold of her hips. I lifted her up, propped her up on her knees when she got the memo and straightened up better for me. She let out a soft, cute little moan when I parted her thighs a bit, slipped in between them, rubbed my cock against her pussy. God, she was so good for me - so responsive, so vocal. Exactly how I liked it. 

"Hurry up," she breathed, rolling her hips back against me, "Fuck me." 

"I think I wanna hear you beg for it." I decided; I knew she was getting no relief out of me teasing her like this. "Come on, beg. Beg me for my cock." 

"Please." 

"Not good enough." 

She let out a shaky, low breath, and her fingers clenched the sheets. " _ Please  _ fuck me."

"Still not good enough, baby." I scolded, and squeezed her hips hard enough to bruise. She gasped. 

"Please, daddy. I want your cock so bad." 

_ There  _ it was. I angled better, and slid inside her with one clean thrust; the delicious little mewl she made could've been enough to make me come right there and then. She wasn't helping when she let out a relieved cry of, "Yes!" and a hasty little, "Thank you, daddy."

"Somehow I don't think I'm gonna last long if I fuck you as hard as you want me to," I breathed - fuck she was so tight. So hot. I pulled on her shoulders, enough to lift her upright a bit, "Put your hands under. Want you to touch yourself for me." 

She nodded, and did as I told her. Without her hands to hold herself up, she slumped against the mattress, cheek flush with it, ass up for me. As I started rocking in and out at a slower pace than she would've liked, I knew her fingers were rubbing little, familiar patterns at her clit. She was good at that, I knew. So good that she moaned a desperate, "Fuck!" as I drew out of her. Then, pounded back in even harder. It had been a while since she'd asked me to fuck her with no restraint. No holding back. To fuck her so hard her legs'd be jelly afterward, so rough she'd pass out. I'd actually managed that feat before; perfect amount of overstim, had her fucking quivering and begging for me to both stop and keep going, and by the time she'd come for me again, she just fell asleep. Slept for hours, and when she woke up, actually got flustered for the first time ever about what we'd gotten up to the night before. 

With V sobbing my name into the sheets, I fucked her hard. So fucking hard her legs would ache later, knees could get a goddamn burn or bruises if we were on any other surface but the bed. For a while, I just admired the view; leaned back on my knees and watched her slumped all pretty against the mattress, fitfully throwing her hips back against me, covered in a hot sheen of sweat and her pink hair all stuck down to her face. Couldn't resist; had to lean down to find a nice spot on her back to give her that first mark. When it was all red and tender under my mouth I moved on and made another, and the pretty little mewl of my name she made and the fitful gasp she choked on was evidence enough that she'd already made herself come again. Well fuck, she was putting me through my paces. 

"Come on, Johnny," she panted, still offering her hips up to me like a good girl - despite the fact her body was probably screaming at her to give it a rest. "I want you to come on me, I want you to come, baby." 

I chuckled breathlessly and shoved her back down against the mattress. She was forgetting the one rule we'd already discussed, and for that, she got a slap on that pretty little ass of hers. 

"Fuck! W-What did I do?" she whimpered. Gave me a pretty little yelp as I fucked hard into her pussy. Was probably over-sensitive as hell, but I wasn't about to take so long it'd feel good again. 

"Wrong name." I grunted, and despite the hard pace I was setting and the muffle of the sheets against her mouth, I heard her laugh softly. 

"Sorry," she panted, "I'm sorry, daddy. Is that better? Will you come if I ask you nicely, daddy?" 

"You keep talkin' like that and yeah." 

V twisted her head against the sheets, cheek flat so I could hear her better. Saw the curve of her little smile, which didn't falter even when I gripped her hips painfully tight in my hands, and pounded my cock inside her still. 

"Fuck me hard until you come, daddy. Want your come all over me, hide all those pretty bruises you gave me. Please, daddy."

"Fuck!"

I gasped for breath as it hit me, all at once like a fucking train. Winded me, and the rush of bliss through every inch of my skin would fade far too fast, I knew that. But I'd enjoy the high while I could - made sure to do just as she asked. Pulled out and took far too much pleasure in seeing my come over her ass, her lower back. When I backed off and slowly lowered her hips back to the bed, she let out a low, pleased moan. Like a  _ thank fuck  _ sorta moan. 

"So that's the secret, huh?" she murmured as she rolled to her side, and I unfastened the belt around her wrists. I cocked a brow at her. "Call you daddy and you'll do anythin' for me?" 

I snorted, watched her flex her wrists when I tossed the belt aside. The skin there was bright red like her ass had been, might've even bruised. She didn't look too upset about it though - just smiled at me as she clambered to her feet and headed for the bathroom. 

"If we're showerin', I need the water cold." I called after her, and heard her little laugh echo off the tiled walls. Still, couldn't bring myself to get up after her, not yet. Could've almost fallen asleep there and then if she didn't call my name and wake me up. She was already in the shower when I made it there, and the bite of the water was icy, but refreshing. She was smiling at me again, evil little thing. 

"What?" I asked, and she shrugged. 

"Nothin'. Just takin' great satisfaction in knowin' I was right on every account." she said slyly, and I rolled my eyes. 

"Nah. Not every." 

She looked at me surprised. "Oh?" 

I smirked at her. "Well, you missed a few kinks." 

The surprise devolved into delight. "Please tell me more, Mr. Silverhand." 

"With pleasure." 


End file.
